1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to quick release connectors, and more particularly to a quick release connector which readily attaches a free end of a strap or web to another article and quickly can be removed by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors frequently are utilized for releasably attaching the free end of a strap or web to another article, such as a shoulder or carrying strap to a camera, pair of binoculars, portable radio/cassette player or the like. Typically, the strap is securely fastened to one side of the connector and the connector is attached to a portion of the article.
An example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,557 and includes a harness having a carrying strap and a connector. The connector is formed from a resilient material in the form of a strap with an aperture and cooperating slot on a distal end thereof which receive a domed nipple and stem formed on an opposite end triangular portion so that the strap can be folded over itself with the nipple and stem forced into the aperture and slot thus forming a loop for attachment to an article. A plurality of walls are included formed on the triangular portion to maintain the distal end of the strap locked in the looped position. Such a connector, however, is difficult to manipulate due to the positioning of the walls proximate to the stem, provides no strain relief for the strap and readily can fail since it relies on the strength of the relatively narrow stem to provide the connection.
Another connector is illustrated in FIG. 8 which includes an aperture on the distal end formed in the shape of a cross for cooperative engagement with a complementary T-shaped bar formed on another portion of the connector. In use, the distal end is looped around a portion of an article and inserted through a second aperture formed proximate the T-shaped bar. The cross-shaped aperture then is inserted over the T-shaped bar and the distal end is slid into a locking cavity formed on the surface of the connector. Such a connector, however, can be susceptible to inadvertent disengagement during use and sometimes is difficult to manipulate.
It therefore is desirable to provide a quick release connector for attaching the free end of a strap to another article which is easy to manipulate, provides strain relief to the connector when under load and provides a connecting member having a sturdy, locking mechanism.